


You Keep Getting Up (when I knock you down)

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is not good, Bill’s pov is first person, Mabel knows this, he isn’t kind, he isn’t nice, she doesn’t care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: You keep coming back.I break you, over and over again. And every time, you crumple in my hands like an empty package, every time, you snap like dead tree branches, every time, I throw you to the ground like hefting a cinderblock as far as you can just to see it shatter.Every time, you get up.





	You Keep Getting Up (when I knock you down)

You keep coming back.

I _break_ you, over and over again. And every time, you crumple in my hands like an empty package, every time, you snap like dead tree branches, every time, I throw you to the ground like hefting a cinderblock as far as you can just to see it _shatter._

Every time, you get up.

I break you and hurt you and watch you shatter time and again, and my glee is fading.

You _get up,_ with kneecaps destroyed and legs broken in so many places you can hardly stand. You get up with arms hanging limp by your sides, all but torn out by my toying. You get up with ribs crushed like candy.

You get up with a smile of bloody teeth, not bared like threats, not bared like promises to tear me open. You smile genuine, with broken teeth cutting into your gums and shredding your tongue.

You get up with a smile of broken, bloody teeth, and you say _okay,_ you get up with a body I took pleasure in destroying bit by bit and say _I’m ready to try again._

I tried to _break_ you and it _worked,_ but every time _you get up._

Every time I wreck you, you get up. And you smile. Like you still love me. And you say _okay. I’m ready to try again._

_I’m ready to try again._

I have spent lives breaking you over and over, time and again. You should hate love by now, you should not have fallen <strike>for me</strike> into it again, again, again, without hesitation.

I have conjured a thousand life stories into your mind, a thousand heartbreaks, each as rending as the last.

But you stand on shaking limbs I have cut into and crushed, and your eyes are determined, and you say to me _okay. I’m ready to try again._

Again.

A**g**Ai_N_.

_I’m ready to try again._

_I_ was meant to haunt _you,_ horrible little three-dimensional thing!

<strike>you were not supposed to haunt me, I was not supposed to get attached, I was only supposed to enjoy your suffering for a time but you _don’t_</strike>

You keep getting up, you horrible... terrible excuse... you... awful human, you...

I broke you every time. You came back with a smile _every time,_ why?!

_Okay. I’m ready to try again._

**WHY?!**

_Because no one is not worth saving._

**You know that I am! Why would you come back for me?!**

_I think you need your ears checked,_ you laugh, you _laugh,_ with a wrecked body I took joy in breaking. _I said no one is not worth saving. No one includes you, dummy._

I stare. You smile<strike>teeth broken tongue shredded</strike>.

_I’m ready to try again,_ you say, and I am a liar so I know the taste of manipulation, but your words weigh on my ears like truth.

**Show me what you’re ready to try again, little girl.**

You smile. _I’m ready to try to bring you home again,_ and there’s a word I haven’t heard in a while.

Home.

**I’m not nice.**

_I didn’t ask you to be._

<strike>say it say it say it say it out loud let it echo in my ears let me hear it sit in the air and judge its authenticity even though I’ve dared to hope I know this road only leads to dark places say it _say it to me-_</strike>

_You’re not alone anymore, Bill. Come home._

I am a liar so I know the taste of manipulation, but your words weigh on my ears like _truth._


End file.
